baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sticky
"rrRREEEEEE" -Sticky, After the player collects a notebook Mechanics When the player gets a notebook he goes into his 3rd form and when the player has all 7 notebooks he goes into his fourth form. When he receives a rubber ducky he goes into his 5th form. He's also fast as the principle (as in the principle when he sees the player break a rule), (also he randomly enters form 2, but he always exits it 5) Form 1 (Normal) In his first form hes not much of a problem. He just casually passes by, But every so often he will grab a enemy and put them closer to the player. Form 2 (Trumpeting) In his second form he will go "Trumpeting." He will go around the school playing notes, If he sees the player Baldi will instantly know where the player is (like opening a door). He also still takes contraband items. Form 3 (A N G E R Y ) In this form he will chase after the player (like the principle) And if the player is caught the player will lose all stamina, be unable to move for 5 seconds plus Baldi knows where you are. (if you outlast this form he will get over and go into his first form) (if he touches you he teleports away and Form 4 (I don't like you very much) In this form Sticky will call his friend Arts and crafters to get you if Sticky manages to see you. In Course Arts and crafters will be teleported to sticky and attack the player. After that Sticky will be teleported (even if arts and crafters got the player alone) Behind Baldi. Sticky will follow you and play the trumpet (Causing Baldi to always know where you are) Form 5 (yey) This form activates when the player drops a rubber ducky(page coming soon) And sticky runs into it. Sticky will then hold up the rubber ducky and not move but instead "play" with his rubber ducky(by staring at it) In this form he will not play his trumpet or chase the player in any shape or form for about 30 seconds. After that Sticky Goes into his first form. Form 6: (IMGONNAKILLYOU) If you got all problems wrong after 7/7 notebooks Sticky goes into form 6. In this form Sticky looks around for you and when he sees you he dashes near you then teleports all characters (except baldi) to his exact location then goes into form 4 Sounds (trumpet noises) (when in 2nd form) rrRREEEE(when in 3rd form) Word. (when he picks up the rubber ducky) Tips * In order to avoid/survive Sticky you will want to keep a rubber ducky at all times, the rubber ducky also has other uses. * Sticky is fast so you might want to hide in a classroom/faculty room if you see him coming. (if he is a threat as of then) Other This may seem out of place but the motivation comes from thinking of Sticky moving in the halls. Its oddly satisfying (for me). If your thinking that this page should be deleted, Tell me the problems and I will fix them. You can also add some ideas for events/other stuff and I will approve it or delete it depending on how I like it. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning